


No Excuses

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry has a good morning.





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 475: Excuse.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

No Excuses

~

Harry was having the best dream. In it, Malfoy was sucking his dick, his tongue teasing as his mouth moved up and down. It felt glorious. “Draco,” Harry gasped, his eyes snapping open. 

It took Harry a moment to orient himself, but when he did… “Fuck!” he gasped, fingers tangling in Malfoy’s hair. 

Malfoy, who _was_ sucking him, hummed, pulling off. “About time,” he said, smirking. “I’ve been sucking you for ages, Potter. I’ll excuse you, though, since you’re clearly a heavy sleeper.” 

“Why are you stopping?” Harry groaned. 

Malfoy’s smirk widened. Lowering his mouth again, he purred, “I’m not.”

~

Harry groaned, trying not to thrust up into Malfoy’s mouth so as not to give him an excuse to stop. 

Malfoy, however, clearly had other ideas. Pulling off, he rasped, “It’s fine, Potter. I’m not _delicate_. You can fuck my mouth.” 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered and the next time Malfoy’s mouth closed about him, Harry couldn’t help himself. Hand holding Malfoy’s head, he arched up, pumping his cock deeper into Malfoy’s mouth and hitting the back of his throat. 

Malfoy adjusted easily, opening his mouth and letting Harry use him. Within moments, Harry felt his balls draw up. “Coming!” he shouted. 

~


End file.
